


Acting on a Whim (CH.1)

by Megane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bastardized Face-fucking, Body Worship, Bruises, Clothing Kink, Consent Play, Cute Sex Noises, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Formalities, Hair-pulling, Impatient Lover, Implied Polygamy, Kissing, Love Bites, Polyamorous Character, Power Exchange, Praise Kink, Rimming, Scratching, Sensation Play, Teasing, Temporary Cliffhanger, Trust, Trust Kink, Unexpected attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: Noctis’ way of speaking had always interested and sometimes frustrated Ignis. He knew that his charge meant well, and so he usually let Noctis slide. However, Ignis realised that Noctis’ flippant communication was more than just ‘interesting.’ Now what was he going to do about this little discovery?
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“Fine.”

“Sure.”

“Whatever.”

If it wasn’t any of those words, the prince usually gave a noncommittal grunt. Noctis was short spoken at the best of times and extremely close to being mute at his worst. Ignis had been lucky enough to see the different sides of his companion, charge, and friend, but there was something about Noctis’ behaviour that had slowly gotten under his skin over the years.

Despite how it may sound, it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Surprisingly and unexpectedly, Ignis found Noctis’ behaviour something close to erotic. Out of everyone, Noctis was most dismissive (to the point of brashness at times) with Ignis. He knew that his advisor could get things done, _would_ get things done, and only needed Noctis’ attention if the prince benefited in some way or if a plan needed to advance. Noctis knew that Ignis wouldn’t take his behaviour too personally and was rather allowed to be himself in whatever form he came. His ease around Ignis and the trust that was given was something that Ignis never expected to… arouse him.

The first time he noticed this was back in the castle. Ignis was flabbergasted, taking some rare time to himself in order to sort his thoughts out. He disguised the time away with planning and meetings and meticulously broke down what he was feeling at the time. However, after a few weeks of this growing fascination, Ignis decided to embrace it as it was. Now, months past the initial discovery and a month past the kingdom's fall, Ignis felt he was ready to do something about it.

And it was then that the stars aligned.

They arrived at the Reun-INN after a long, almost nonstop trip. Seeing the inn backlit by the setting Sun made the establishment seem like a paradise oasis rather than a simple lodging. The group checked in and took to two rooms with two beds in each. Once they began heading towards their rooms, Prompto threw his arms up in success with the last bit of his energy before nearly collapsing into an exhausted heap. Gladio slid in to catch his friend, shaking his head with a slight laugh as he gathered Prompto up into his arms.

Ignis ran his fingers fondly through the blond mess of hair and let Gladio carry him away. Noctis lingered back for a moment, but when Ignis turned to face him, whatever expression of worry the prince wore vanished as he quickly turned his head away. The prince and his advisor headed into their room, ready to settle down for the night as well. Ignis toed his shoes off by his bed and nudged them closer together in a neat fashion.

After a time of reviewing their next few steps in his head, Ignis decided to share his itinerary with the prince. Noctis, in the meantime, was lazily adjusting the pillows on his bed. With a careless flick of his hand, he drew his covers back. As Ignis spoke, the prince sat down on the edge of his bed and began untying his shoelaces.

“Hm… Do what you want,” Noctis muttered as he set his boots over to the side.

Ignis raised a brow, staring pointedly at his charge, who went ignorant to his gaze. Ignis let out a soft sigh, counting his lucky stars before moving closer to Noctis. With each step, he played out the various scenarios and how he would be able to explain his way out of this. He concluded that, even if he was able to talk his way away from the situation, his intent would be obvious. He found that he was okay with that.

Ignis gave his gloves a cursory tug before reaching a hand forward to take Noctis under the chin. His grip was firm, and Noctis easily lifted his head under Ignis’ guidance.

“You would do well being careful with what you say, Your Highness.”

Even with the pouting expression on the prince’s face, Noctis was shockingly attractive. As his features slowly melted into a smug smile, Ignis found that fact to be doubly so.

“And what does _that_ mean?” Noctis teased, meeting Ignis’ gaze unflinchingly.

Ignis gave a soft chuckle. “It means you never know just who might take liberties if you give them such lazy consent.”

“Aah,” Noctis said aloud. The noise was almost musical when he said it. He took in a breath through his nose and spoke with a sigh, “I can only wonder who would do that then.”

Silence. Ignis drew to his full height again and shook his head just slightly. He began to pull off his gloves and set them down on his bed. He removed his blazer with a lack of flourish, but he still heard a low whistle of appreciation behind him. A small smile twitched up the corner of Ignis’ lips, and he set his blazer down on the bed beside his gloves. His shoes were set together neatly on the other side of his bed, and so with little other distractions, Ignis turned around to face Noctis.

Noctis hadn’t moved from his place, though now he was leaning back onto his hands. Ignis gave a flick of his right hand, motioning towards the head of the bed, and Noctis followed the silent command easily.

“And here I thought I had taught you nothing,” Ignis stated. A thrum of humour underlined each word.

Noctis stopped once he reached his sloppy stack of pillows and eased back into their comfort. “I’ve taken a few lessons to heart.”

“Mm, but that remains to be seen, doesn’t it?”

Ignis ran his hands along Noctis' inner thighs. The prince lowered his gaze down, watching as the bared hands slid up his legs.

“I guess it does,” he breathed, voice already affected by such minor ministrations.

Ignis smirked, delighting in the fact that he could finally indulge in his secret wishes. And here Noctis quietly watched as Ignis' hands travelled from his legs to his chest, fingers cleverly dipping under the dark grey shirt. Noctis’ stomach tensed, emphasizing the hidden muscle underneath his pale skin.

“Gladio’s training has been kind on you.”

Noctis scoffed. “Define ‘kind.’”

Ignis chuckled and grabbed Noctis by the hips, tugging the prince down in one powerful motion until their hips were touching. Noctis’ eyes widened in surprise, staring down at their touching forms with raised brows. His lips parted with an unspoken comment, but as Ignis leaned over him, Noctis’ expression cooled almost immediately. Ignis found it admirable whenever Noctis tried to keep his reactions under control. He was an expressive sort despite his cool personality, and whenever he suddenly reigned in his outward expressions, it was that much more noticeable.

Ignis leaned over Noctis and brought his hand up to the prince’s face. His palm fit against the slender slope of Noctis’ cheek. His thumb trailed over the soft lips. Noctis’ bottom lip was slightly broken from the outside heat. Ignis half expected Noctis to lick his lips, but instead, he found himself moving forward without thinking. His body seemed to move on its own accord. Instincts kicked in, and desire fueled each movement.

Ignis pushed his glasses up as he leaned down. He placed a gentle kiss against Noctis’ mouth, admiring the warmth of his prince before taking Noctis’ bottom lip between his own. His tongue stroked against Noctis’ bottom lip; he felt the prince sigh against him. Ignis started to draw away, but it was then that Noctis reciprocated. His hands fell to Ignis’ forearms, holding the advisor in place as he leaned up to connect their lips further.

“How long have you been waiting to do that?” Ignis asked against Noctis’ lips when he was able to pull away.

He felt the prince smirk; Noctis’ eyes opened just a sliver. “I could ask you the same thing.”

Ignis huffed and sat up, tugging at Noctis’ clothing. “Time, dear Noctis, is innumerable, and words are meaningless. Perhaps I should show you how the duration of my wait has affected me.”

“If that’s what you want,” Noctis replied.

There was a touch of playfulness in his tone. His attention then went to his garments, and so he missed Ignis biting down on his lip briefly. Once the upper garments were shed, Ignis placed a hand flat on Noctis’ chest, pausing the prince's movements. He guided Noctis onto his back. “Allow me,” Ignis said, moving closer gracefully. His hands fell down to Noctis’ pants, working open the button and the fly. His lips ghosted over the pale chest, and he delighted in the small freckles that peppered over the prince’s skin. Prompto was freckled all over naturally, but certain parts of Noctis’ body, due to his complexion, easily broke out when in contact with the sun for a long time. Tiny, dark dots fell over his sternum; three formed a small arc over Noctis’ left nipple.

Ignis kissed each spot reverently. He relished the lingering warmth of Noctis’ skin, the quickly beating heart under his lips, and the oh so gentle movements of the prince shifting beneath him. Ignis gave a tug and the pants came away. He removed the black cotton socks and pushed all the items off to the side. Ignis paused for a moment, admiring the black boxer briefs that covered Noctis’ lower half.

“… Well… what’re you waiting for?”

Ignis crossed his arms, never once raising his gaze. “You said I could do what I wanted, correct?”

“Yeah…?”

Ignis waved a hand dismissively. “Then, I’m just taking a moment to admire you.”

Noctis hesitated for a moment before grabbing the pillow and throwing it at his advisor. Ignis  
caught it with one hand, curling his fingers tight in the pillow. He lowered it down and raised his glasses with his free hand.

“And now, dear Noctis, I shall teach you a lesson.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ignis was delighted by the pleasure he took in the contrast between him and Noctis. He was still fully dressed while the prince lay mostly nude beneath him. A dab of colour touched over Noctis’ pale cheeks, emphasizing his sharp and handsome features. Soon, the prince huffed again and turned his head away, refusing to face his embarrassment head on. Ignis smirked again, and he decided to move. Not so much out of mercy but because he wanted all of the prince's attention to be solely on him.  
  
He lowered himself again, using one hand to balance himself as he shoved the pillow back at Noctis’ face. The action caught the prince off guard and caused Ignis to laugh softly at the startled reaction. Aah, how darling Noctis truly was. He had such a boyish charm. Added into the fact he had a quick but sharp tongue as well as impressive fighting skills, Noctis was expertly crafted by the gods.  
  
Ignis hooked his fingers under the waistband of Noctis’ underwear. His face came down level with the prince’s navel and began his task. He was tender at first, tracing the hidden muscle with his lips. He pressed a kiss against Noctis’ belly button, smiling as Noctis huffed above him. The prince reached down and shoved at Ignis’ head, probably impatient from all the slow, tender attention. Without missing a beat, Ignis grabbed Noctis by the wrist. He brought his head up to nip at the prince’s pulse point.  
  
“Ignis,” Noctis huffed. Now, the impatience was a tad more audible in his voice.  
  
“There’s a wise saying I’m sure you’ve heard, Noctis. ‘Patience is a virtue.’” Ignis met Noctis’ gaze as he let go of the prince's wrist. “It’s a cliché, yes, but it’s an axiom far older than ourselves. Allow me to emphasise its importance.”  
  
“Looks like I’m in for a lot of learning.”  
  
Ignis smirked. “Perhaps you are. Suffice to say, I do not intend to leave here within instilling something in you.”  
  
Noctis paused for a moment, and a blush burned anew on his face. He bit down on his lip and leaned back onto the pillow, covering his face with both hands. Ignis closed his eyes and sighed quietly out of his nose. It was blasphemous how adorable Noctis was at a time like this.  
  
To distract himself, Ignis brought his mouth down over Noctis’ groin. Ignis sucked against the covered shaft and gently grazed it with his teeth. Noctis shuddered above him and rolled his hips up towards Ignis’ doting mouth. Ignis’ tongue traced the length of Noctis’ sex. His fingers tightened on the waistband when he picked up the faintest taste of precum through the boxer briefs. Ooh, it fueled him to know that Noctis was so excited. So easy to stir up; though in his defense, it had been a while.  
  
He began to peel away Noctis’ underwear. He tossed the garment onto the others, pushed apart Noctis’ legs, and settled between them. This time, he ignored the prince’s hardening shaft and instead brought his attention to some of Noctis’ more sensitive points. He nipped at Noctis’ loin down to his inner thigh, laving his tongue over a point that made Noctis gasp. Ignis sunk his teeth into that spot. Noctis inhaled sharply and arched away from the bed, body tilting more towards Ignis.  
  
A moan died in his throat, allowing only a cute little noise to escape. Ignis let out another sigh through his nose, keeping himself from jumping up and kissing the mouth that made that precious noise. He kept in place, dutifully showering one leg in affection. He moved his right hand under Noctis’ untouched left leg and curled his fingers under a toned thigh. Noctis groaned at the touch, the light scratches making him tremble ever so slightly.  
  
Ignis fondly remembered the first time he found out about Noctis’ erogenous zone. As a nice gesture, he decided to give Noctis a massage after a particularly stressful week. Noctis laid prone under his touch, letting out tiny contented noises. But when Ignis’ touch strayed downward, Noctis had a particularly _interesting_ reaction. This was in the early stages of Ignis deciding what to do about his attraction towards his prince. Needless to say, those soft groans and Noctis’ blush were more than enough to help nudge Ignis in the right direction.  
  
Ignis switched places. His hand went to Noctis’ right leg, and his mouth went to the left. Instead of starting with soft kisses, he decided to be a little cruel. He scratched his fingers hard under Noctis’ thigh at the same time he bit down on the other one. Noctis let out a long, trembling groan as he was suddenly overwhelmed. Ignis pushed further, sucking hard on the bite he left and working Noctis' skin between his teeth. He eased his way up towards the prince's loin again, dabbing kisses and softer nips. Noctis gave a higher whimper. His pleasure was evident in more than just his tone; his cock had grown harder just from the short time Ignis spent toying with him.  
  
“Yes, Noctis?” Ignis teased, looking up to meeting the pleading gaze of his charge. “Now, now. What’s this expression for, hm?” He moved his hands to the tops of Noctis’ thighs, rolling his thumbs against the prince’s loins to distract him further.  
  
“You know damn well why,” Noctis huffed. The words might have had some edge if it wasn’t for the darling blush that coloured his cheeks.  
  
“Do I now?” Ignis canted his head and brought a hand up, ghosting his fingers over Noctis’ shaft.  
  
Noctis drew in an inward breath with a sharp hiss. “A-ah…” Dark brows furrowed together, and he curled his fingers tight in the sheets. “Ignis…”  
  
To his credit, Noctis wasn’t trying to rush the process any. He did have his moments where he discreetly moved himself closer towards Ignis’ mouth or tried to chase after follow Ignis’ clever movements when the advisor drew away. But considering how his impatience usually manifested, this was a considerable difference. Ignis decided to reward his charge.  
  
Noctis lifted his hips as Ignis’ nails scratched along the back of his legs. His brows twitched together, jaw tense as he grit his teeth. Ignis watched quietly as Noctis’ legs trembled from his growing arousal. Finally, the prince let out a pant of pleasure and slung his head back against the pillows. When he was allowed to rest on the bed once more, he let out a weak moan.  
  
“Ignis…” he whimpered, his voice shaking from pleasure.  
  
Ignis crept his fingers back up, feeling Noctis’ legs jerk from the touch of his nails. Noctis’ breath hitched audibly. He moaned a bit louder when Ignis grazed down from his ass down the back of his legs again. It was so easy to take Noctis apart, but his skill was built from weeks of waiting, of touching Noctis idly and discovering things about the prince whether accidentally or purposefully. Ignis was a patient man, studious even, and so to see the fruits of his labour bloom so beautiful, why…  
  
That just vindicated him to go after what he wanted.  
  
Ignis let out a calming breath as he rose up onto his knees. He reached over and grabbed Noctis by the back of his right leg. With a quiet display of strength, Ignis flipped Noctis onto his stomach. The prince grabbed onto the pillow under his head, purposefully hiding his face. He was blushing on his cheeks but also down over the back of his neck and down to his shoulders.  
  
Once again, Ignis was drawn to the similarities between the prince and Prompto. He clicked his tongue softly and placed his hands on either side of Noctis. He followed the curve of Noctis' spine with his lips until he came down to the cleft of the prince's ass. He tucked his legs closer under his body, pressing his toes against the sheets as he held himself steady. He moved his hands down to spread Noctis open. He swore he could hear a gratified sigh from the prince but ignored it for now.  
  
When Ignis’ touch pressed against the muscled entrance, Noctis muffled his groan into the pillows. His posture straightened, ass pushing back against Ignis’ face as he propped himself up. Ignis kept to his task only shifting slightly when Noctis did. He let out a sigh through his nose and against the prince's skin. His tongue circled the ring of muscle, and his ears were filled with the sweet sounds of Noctis' muffled moans.  
  
Ignis nipped against Noctis’ tail bone before sitting up. One hand went to Noctis’ lower back; his other stroked over the prince's right thigh. Though Ignis used only his finger pads to touch over his beloved prince, Noctis still trembled with anticipation. Ignis clicked his tongue. How precious Noctis was.  
  
“You make the loveliest noises, Noctis,” Ignis said as he gently scratched against a trembling thigh. The thumb of his other hand began stroking around Noctis’ slick hole. “Do the others make you sing in such a way?”  
  
“A-ah… You’re embarrassing…” Noctis pulled his head away to glare back at Ignis. His breath caught once again at the hard scratch he received.  
  
Before he could hide his face away again, Ignis grabbed him by the shoulder and tugged him up away from the pillows. Ignis’ other hand moved to Noctis' mouth. The prince’s breath fell in soft shudders against his fingers, and with a press against soft lips, Ignis' fingers were allowed entry. His middle and index fingers stroked against Noctis’ tongue. The prince moaned softly around the digits. His hips swayed as he squirmed in pleasure; his ass brushed against Ignis’ groin.  
  
The feel of Noctis’ naked body against his clothed groin earned a moan from Ignis. A low, breathy noise that barely expressed the depth of his arousal. The front of his slacks was tented by his trapped cock. Ignis rocked himself against Noctis, admiring the way he fit perfectly against the cleft of the prince's ass. He imagined himself thrusting hard and deep, thrusting forward as he moved his fingers against Noctis’ tongue. The prince reached back to grab Ignis’ slacks; his fingers tightened in the dark fabric, and Ignis couldn't help but smile.  
  
“Don’t tell me you're feeling needy, Noctis. We've barely started.”  
  
Noctis huffed and grazed his teeth against Ignis’ fingers. A quieter but still evident display of his impatience. Ignis squeezed his hand tight on Noctis’ shoulder. He pulled the prince up to his knees properly and held their bodies together. Ignis kissed the warm nape of Noctis’ neck; his fingers began thrusting in Noctis’ mouth. It was a weak imitation of what Ignis wished for, but they were improperly prepared. Instead of breaking the moment to acquire the necessities, Ignis felt that it would be better to merely tease what waited in the future. After all, he was here to teach Noctis a lesson, wasn't he?  
  
The prince leaned his head against Ignis. Drool collected in his mouth and slipped past his lips. Ignis cared little about the impropriety. He felt Noctis’ saliva against his knuckles but continued for a few thrusts longer. When he felt Noctis’ tongue press up against his fingers, Ignis drew his fingers away. He ducked his head down to kiss at the prince's neck and blushing shoulder. He moved his slick digits between their bodies and pressed them against Noctis’ hole.  
  
Ignis tilted his head up to watch Noctis’ expression. He dabbed a kiss to the corner of his lover’s mouth, adoring the weak noises that escaped Noctis. He carefully inserted one finger inside of Noctis, and a swoon passed over him. It had been too long since he had indulged in this heat. Ignis gave a few shallow thrusts, carefully loosening Noctis up before adding his second finger. Noctis whined. He moved his hips back into the thrusting fingers, but with Ignis so close behind him, it wasn’t incredibly satisfying.  
  
“Ah– is this what you’re looking for?”  
  
A moan faltered before it had a true chance to form. Ignis pumped his fingers quickly into Noctis, curling his fingers up to massage the warm inner walls.  
  
“I– Ignis, _ha_ …”  
  
“Yes, Noctis?” Ignis brushed his lips against the shell of Noctis’ ear. “I would do anything for you if you only ask. Your beauty… your strength… I would make it all mine if you allowed me.” He chuckled. “But that’s why you’re in this situation, isn’t it? You’ve given me far too many liberties.”  
  
Ignis eased Noctis forward, following along with the prince’s movements. He turned his fingers carefully inside of Noctis as he rolled the prince onto his back. Ignis lowered down to his stomach. He moved in stages. At first, he moved his tongue alongside his thrusting fingers, easing each motion with his saliva. He groaned quietly when he felt the tip of his tongue slip past Noctis’ entrance. The prince’s legs twitched open further as he worked himself closer towards Ignis’ mouth. Though that didn’t entice the advisor to move quicker, Noctis was allowed to move at his own pace. Ignis closed his eyes, concentrating on the sensual roll of Noctis’ hips against his mouth and fingers. His other arm wrapped around the prince’s leg; his free hand pet lovingly over Noctis’ thigh. Occasionally, just to make Noctis stutter, Ignis dragged his fingers against Noctis’ skin.  
  
Noctis’ moans and panting turned into weak yet audible whimpers and groans. The prince brought his hands over his eyes. His lips parted as he struggled to speak. It was when he brokenly pleaded _“Please…”_ that Ignis moved on to the second stage.  
  
He lifted his head to suckle along the base of Noctis’ shaft. He pushed himself closer and lowered his hand away from Noctis’ thigh down to the bed. He sucked hard over Noctis’ cock, drawing out brief cries of pleasure. This time, Noctis laid prone under his ministrations, merely trembling and whimpering as he was steadily taken apart.  
  
Noctis had certain tells before he came. His legs would bounce slightly, inner thighs jerking infrequently. He held his breath, causing his stomach muscles to tense and flex. Oh, and the musical way he moaned always let Ignis know when the prince was so close to cumming. When he felt Noctis tighten around his fingers, Ignis drew his head away, kissing along the shaft as he let the prince come down from that burning high. Noctis let out a frustrated groan; he was so close to finishing, but Ignis kept him right at the brink.  
  
“I swear to god…” Noctis groaned hotly. He slapped his hands to the bed and held onto the sheets for dear life.  
  
His hips gyrated in slow, needy circles. A thick line of pre-cum trailed down his slick shaft, and he breathed heavily, catching his breath to calm himself down. Just as his breathing corrected, Ignis was on him again. Instead of hard sucks, he rolled his tongue around Noctis’ cock and flicked under the head, teasing the nerves. Noctis bucked up into his mouth and bit down on his own lip to keep down a louder cry that threatened to escape. When he released his bottom lip, it had a nice rosy tinge. Ignis brought his mouth away once again to let the prince cool down.  
  
It was then that Noctis hit his breaking point.  
  
“For fuck’s…” Noctis whined again, this time reaching to thread his fingers in Ignis’ hair. “Ignis, please… _Please._ I need you. Just let me c… ah…”  
  
Noctis arched up. His mouth hung open, huffing out breathy noises of desire and need. Ignis thrust his fingers hard into Noctis’ entrance. He tipped his head down to spit over his fingers, easing their way further. Afterward, he turned his head to Noctis’ right thigh and bit down, leaving a nice little mark to match the opposite thigh. Noctis tightened his grip, pulling at the spiky locks in his hold. When Ignis scratched hard from Noctis’ ass to his thigh, that made Noctis fall apart completely.  
  
The prince gasped when he was finally allowed to cum. Ignis peered up at his companion over his glasses but quickly snapped his eyes closed when he felt the prince’s release against his forehead. Ignis sat up slowly as Noctis quieted down. He swiped at the cum on his forehead and stared down at the weakened prince. Ignis flicked his tongue over his fingers and pulled out of Noctis carefully. He crawled up to the prince's face. A kiss to his forehead, a chaste kiss to his lips.  
  
“Your patience has paid off, hasn’t it?” Ignis asked, smoothing Noctis’ hair away from his face.  
  
Noctis scoffed and stared up at his advisor. When their eyes met, there was an intimate moment of silence. But then, a pillow was shoved directly into Ignis’ face. He heard the prince draw in a breath, still too sensitive for any sudden movement.  
  
“Jerk. Lemme rest for a minute.”  
  
“As you wish, Your Highness.”  
  
Noctis brought the pillow back to himself, wrapping his arms around it as he rolled onto his side. Noctis looked completely debauched where as Ignis was still properly dressed. When he stood, he smoothed out the wrinkles in his clothing to keep up his appearances. He heard Noctis mutter something under his breath, something about clothes and “not fair”. Ignis smirked. He walked towards the bathroom and pulled his phone out of his pockets. He shot Gladio a quick text to see if he was still awake. Ignis wanted to go out to buy a few supplies. He wanted to give Noctis a review to see what the prince had learned.


End file.
